Moral Discord
by MetallicOranges
Summary: When Akira finds himself faced with the decision to leave the place he's being held prisoner, will he venture out on his own or stay with what he's slowly and unknowingly becoming used to? Based off of Shiki's route. This story takes place right before Shiki comes back after being gone for days from his 'apartment' room; leaving Akira to his own devices. #Togainu No Chi #yaoi #BL


Authors Note: This is an alternative story to what happens in the game. I adored the moment Shiki and Akira had when Shiki arrived from his outings, but I wanted more; and so here we are.

Please excuse any spelling mistakes or errors I've made.

Enjoy!)

 _Akira_

Akira had to force his legs to cooperate with him as he grudgingly stumbled down the hall, away from the room he was now so very accustomed to. His only sense of shelter and security was being left behind.

The word 'security' rang out in his mind. What was wrong with him? Surely he didn't think that this sadist who raped and tortured him for an unknown amount of time gave him anything amounting anywhere near security.

Shaking the capricious thoughts from his head, he clutched at the wall for support as he grudgingly started down the stairway.

That in and of itself was proving very difficult for the incapacitated Akira.

Once at the base of the stairs that seemed to slow him down considerably, Akira hastened his walking speed.

Whether that man was testing him or not, Akira was moderately certain that once Shiki found out Akira was gone, he would likely come after him.

The thought of being dragged back to this downcast place didn't leave a good taste in his mouth. He hadn't really eaten anything for days, but he could just feel the bile in the back of his throat rise.

He spotted the door that Shiki once carried him in through down at the end of the hall. Upon coming closer, he could make out the rust from previous rain storms on the outside of it. The door tilted inwards off its top hinge and it bent a little toward the inside of the building as if to seek shelter from the harsh outside elements. The other door was no where to be seen and it let a chilling draft blow in down the hall that made Akira shudder.

Not only at the chill, but the faint smell of alcohol still soaked into his clothing.

His mind wandered to the first time Shiki had brought him to the rustic building.

Shiki throwing him down on the bed and having his way with him played vividly in his mind. He remembered the bitter and down right intoxicating taste and smell of the liquor he was forced to ingest and wear. He also remembered the way Shiki's languid tongue danced on his skin, just before...

As if to correspond with his thoughts, his bellybutton throbbed dully, taking him back to reality.

He noticed that he stopped moving towards the door.

What was he doing? Did he Want the dusky haired man to come through the door and find him just standing here bewilderedly?

Of course not!

Willing himself forward, he stepped outside.

It wasn't exactly dim in the room that he resided in for all this time. But he only had that small window of light. So when he stepped outside it was as if everything was amplified and it stung at his eyes.

It was bright. Too bright.

Despite this though, he forced himself to speed walk away from the towering building. That was all he could manage for the time being. Walking.

He was so weak compared to when he was first taken here.

If Shiki was trying to break him, he was doing an effective job of it.

A thought plagued his mind then.

Was part of him not already broken?

Under all of that constant degradation and torment, did he not have both his dignity and pride stripped away from him?

He wanted to be rid of these thoughts so he dashed them to bits in his mind and looked onward to what he was doing.

Akira had no idea where he was going as he walked between two buildings. All of the alleyways virtually looked the same and it was getting him turned around and confused.

He soon felt the brute force of his weakness as his bones ached in protest against his hurried actions.

How long has it been? Was Shiki already in the building; currently finding out his absence? Or did Shiki already find him gone and was coming after him right this very moment?

That last thought gave him an extreme amount of anxiety.

But maybe if Shiki found him he would be so upset as to finally cut him down.

In the back of his mind, though, Akira had a dull aching feeling that wasn't how it would play out.

He dreaded having to be brought back to that prison of a building.

 _Shiki_

'Clack, Clack, Clack'

Sharp steps echoed down the hallway on the second story of what could best be described as an apartment building.

Stark red eyes peered out from behind dark silky black hair trained in on the open door of the room he had left the silver-haired boy in.

A malicious smile curled his lips.

 _Akira_

Feeling completely spent, Akira was made to come to a stumbling halt once his legs gave out. The smack of skin sounded against the pavement.

He winced at the feeling of damp concrete beneath his hands and side of his face as it dug into his skin, scraping it.

Damn Shiki for making him so feeble!

If he hadn't been treated the way he was, he was convinced he could have made it all the way across the city. He would have gleefully ran.

But in this state, he wasn't sure if he had made it two blocks from the building even.

Pulling himself to his feet slowly, he gazed down at where he fell.

What was the point?

He couldn't help but think- know in his heart that Shiki would come for him anyway. He would scour all of Toshima for him if he had to.

Whether to kill or capture him again, he wasn't all that certain. Though he hoped for the former option.

Maybe if he was lucky he would run into one of the Igura participants and they would take pity on him; ending his life.

Knowing Shiki though, he would end up finding him at the worst possible time. He had a habit of doing it.

Just thinking about that brought back unwanted memories that made his stomach lurch.

Keisuke...

Just like the other men who had come into contact with his blood by ingesting it, they reacted violently and then died. All of them had Line in there systems.

Akira wondered why his blood gave off such a strong reaction to the Line.

He couldn't explain it, nor understand any of this.

Either way; he indirectly killed his childhood friend.

The thought made him shiver in disgust.

The sound of sauntering footsteps caught his attention forcing him out of his mind.

He needed to move.

Akira wanted more than anything to just give up. Yet something inside him wouldn't allow it. Even after all of that torture he endured, he still had some spirit left in him. Just enough to will himself on.

He quickly went to where a stairwell started up to a different apartment-esque building. It created a large rectangular depression in the wall for him to be out of sight in the alleyway.

Crouching, he got down and went up a few steps to stay hidden by the cement wall that made a barrier around the staircase.

His heart was hammering away in his chest and he could feel that same dull throbbing in his bellybutton.

He'd be damned if he was going to be taken back to that place just to be tortured again. And by someone like Shiki...

The steps came closer and closer until they sounded as if they were right on top of him. Akira held his breath and stared wide eyed at the bottom of the stairs, expecting those footsteps to start up them.

Did Shiki anticipate for him to leave the building just so he could chase after him? Was this all just some sick game of cat and mouse for him?

Soon after wondering if he was forever going to be caught up in this constant battle of being toyed with, he could hear the footsteps start to get farther and farther away.

Once he waited for some time, Akira took in a deep gulp of air. His throat burned from the sudden rush of oxygen into his lungs.

He knew he couldn't just wait around for the footsteps to come back so he got up, making his assent up the steps quickly and quietly.

Stopping, Akira came to an outside hallway with doors lined along the side wall to different apartment rooms. Maybe if he tried his luck one would be unlocked or open and he could hide out until he deemed it appropriate to go back down. All so he could start his painstaking journey again.

He hated this. Feeling and being so weak that all he could do was run; not having the strength to stand and fight.

Steps sounded behind him jerking Akira from his plans of escape.

'Shit' was all he could think.

He had to get inside one of the rooms or he would be caught.

Quickly, he tried the nearest door to him.

Locked.

He sped walked as softly as he could to the next door. It didn't even budge.

The steps echoed off of the ceiling and walls making it sound like there were multiple people surrounding the silver haired boy.

Frantic and desperate for a way out now, not even caring if the door handle jiggled too loudly; it was about getting out of sight to escape now, Akira went to the next door down the row. He twisted the handle and pushed on it and the door gave a loud creak before opening to a dimly natural lighted room.

If his pursuer didn't know Akira was there, he did now.

Before he stepped into the room completely; Akira took a glance over his shoulder down the hall. What he saw sent shivers running up and down his spine.

Down the dark hallway at the end of the stairs was the clad in all black man. A derisive smile played at the man's lips and his rich blood red eyes were more pronounce than ever.

Akira only caught a glimpse of Shiki, but it was enough to make his muscles seize up and his blood run cold.

Slamming the door shut behind him he practically launched himself toward the balcony at the sliding door that was left wide open; almost as if welcoming him. He didn't have time to look at the rest of his surroundings as his body, pumped with adrenaline, propelled him forward.

He ran out and into the railing, grunting as it struck his ribs from the impact. The railing also gave off a sound of protest of its own as it rattled loudly.

Akira looked around in distraught. He couldn't see any way out of this but down, and that was a long drop. Normally he would chance jumping off of the second story of a building to get away from an assailant, but his strength had dwindled so much that he wasn't sure if he would even live from a fall like that.

The deafening 'TCHING'-ing noise of a blade hitting metal directly behind him almost made Akiras' heart jump up into his throat. He swiftly turned, ducking his whole upper body to the side reflexively, to see the target of his hate and anguish standing in the doorway to the balcony with his unsheathed Katana up against the doors frame. Shiki's eyes almost rested just above the blade to pierce into Akira's iced blue ones.

It would be a lie to say he wasn't scared.

"So, you made the decision that it was acceptable to leave your home?" Shiki asked with that taunting tone Akira hated so.

"That place isn't my home-!" The shorter of the two shouted back. His voice sounded weak, though; no real force behind it.

Shiki smiled at his words.

"Then I have much more to teach you."

He lowered the gleaming sword from its place against the frame of the door and stuck it into the floorboards inside. His eyes rested dangerously on his prey again.

Akira could feel a shudder run through his body at the look Shiki gave him.

"Stay away..!" Akira yelled and backed off to the side, only to be trapped with his back against the railing.

He glanced back and downward at the pavement below; the brief thought of jumping crossing his mind.

"Will you do it?" Shiki's tantalizing voice invaded Akira's eardrums.

Looking back at the slick figure, Akira frowned bitterly at his words.

Was Shiki asking if he would jump?

Was he willing to...?

"Go on then. Jump off and end your endless suffering and pain." Shiki said with laughter dripping from his voice as he ambled toward Akira coolly.

A rush of fear and something else more subtle that made his skin prickle washed over Akira.

"Jump." Shiki repeated in what almost sounded like a command; yet his voice didn't have much exertion to it.

"Don't touch m-" Akira was abruptly cut off by a leather gloved hand reaching out with lightning speed and grabbing the front of his shirt.

A sharp jerk made Akira's back bend over the railing; his feet almost leaving their footing on the balcony.

"Wh-what are you-.. Let go!" Akira meant to shout, but his voice was more of a plea than anything else.

"If I let go, then you'll fall backwards and splatter across the ground below." Shiki's said it with such unfazed certainty that it made Akira squirm.

"What will you do?" The taunting voice asked.

Akira clenched his teeth at the stronger mans question.

How much more of this did Shiki think he would take?

Just as Akira was wondering this, Shiki's firm grip on his shirt loosened and gave him an almost gentle nudge backwards.

He could feel his feet leave the floor beneath them completely and he immediately reached out and grabbed at Shiki to stop his path of falling backwards.

Akira's hands caught around the back of the inky haired mans neck at first, then his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around said neck and pulled himself closer.

A low chuckle came from Shiki's throat and Akira could feel the vibrations it gave off.

"So you'd rather cling to me then?"

Shiki's voice was right in Akira's ear. The captivating sound played with his sense of hearing, making him shudder.

"Stop playing around." Akira forced the words out through clenched teeth.

"Playing around..?" Shiki's tone left the mind to contemplate what he was thinking. "I suppose there is that."

Akira frowned, bewildered at what Shiki meant, but not confident he wanted to know.

"What are you-..!?" Akira tried to ask what he was going on about, but the crimson eye'd man had other plans as his left hand slid up and under Akira's shirt.

A leather finger scratched itself against the small metal object through Akira's still sensitive skin.

"Ah-!... Stop.."

The shorter mans voice sounded like a whimper as it left him.

Whenever Shiki would toy with his bellybutton ring, it sent jolts of pain through him; effectively also sending heat pooling to his lower stomach.

"You can make me stop." A cold smile graced Shiki's lips once more. "If you let go."

Akira couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man wanted him to willingly plummet to his death?

But did Akira not want to, especially in this situation...?

That thought made his grip tighten on Shiki reflexively in abhorrence.

Of course he'd rather jump off of a building than this.

"So you want it, then?" Shiki spoke calmly and removed his hand from under the silver haired boys shirt.

The same hand that was just teasing at his piercing was now undoing Akira's zipper.

"Why are you doing this-?.. Stop-!" Akira moved his arms to let go so he could avoid Shiki's wandering hands, but he started to tilt backward again and fear, along with panic, started to flood his senses. His grip quickly re-tightened itself around the back of Shiki's neck as he clung there helplessly.

"What's the matter? You seem to be satisfied with this situation."

Shiki's words were hitting his ear like splashes of cold water. A hand yanked his boxers down from the front of his hips slightly; exposing, to his surprise, the start of an erection.

Why was his body betraying him in this way?

"Ah... That..isn't..." Akira was at a loss for words.

Why was he not as limp as a wilting flower? And in this type of situation...

"You seek the thrill of pain." Shiki said the words in such a sensual and steadfast way that it made a combination between a grunt and a sigh ghost pass Akira's parted lips.

"That isn't true.. Set me down." Akira tried again, but Shiki remained stationary.

"If I drop you, you'll fall. That's not really what you want, is it?"

"That's not what I-..!" Akira's speech was cut short as his form went ridged do to a leather encased hand clutching his throbbing heat.

The feeling sent shivers up his hunched spine, making him want to arch it the other way.

Akira tried to re-ground himself but couldn't get stable footing from how Shiki was leaned over him pressing against him, leaving his backside to be pressed into the railing.

"You may try to resist it mentally..."

Shiki gave Akira's stiff member a hard stroke, putting more pressure as his fingers slid up.

"but your body knows it's master."

Akira couldn't stand this. He was going insane with the constant fear that edged to the forefront of his mind. Just the thought of falling off of the balcony like this was both terrifying and humiliating. Not only that, but the constant shifting, squeezing, stroking of fingers clouded his mind further; while also effectively stirring up a feeling in the pit of his belly and groin.

He let out a shuddering sigh. The sound of his own voice was psyching him out into thinking he liked any part of this.

"Stop..!"

That was all he could manage before Shiki's black slick hair was up next to the side of his head and the feeling of lips were at his jugular.

The fear and pleasure intermingled making Akira question everything.

He could feel a gloved hand slip under his shirt again, but past his piercing this time.

The fingers stopped once they were sliding over Akira's chest. One of the leather covered fingers brushed his nipple and he jolted from the sensation. Shiki's thumb joined his finger shortly after to pinch and pull at the swelling bud, making the ashen haired boy's resilience crumble as he let out a moan.

It went on like this for a while until he felt the hand leave his shirt and his pants get yanked down harshly. He could feel something hard and hot pressing at him.

He hadn't realized when Shiki managed to undo his pants, but didn't have time to wonder for much longer as the sweltering mass entered him.

A strangled cry rang out from Akira as his grip tightened on leather; his hand making the material damp and sticky with sweat.

"It's been a while.. Were you deprived?"

Shiki's bewitching voice breathed against the shell of Akira's ear, making him tip his head to the side.

He felt so hot despite the chill in the wind. All he wanted to do was to rip his own jacket off and get out of this position. Yet Shiki stood like a statue up against his quaking figure.

The sudden thrusting made him feel as though his very insides creaked in protest at the intrusion.

"Nha- ah..!" Akira couldn't help the choked back sounds that came out.

The pain was undeniable and he was so incredibly tense; but Shiki didn't pause his vicious motions and kept pounding into him without mercy.

Akira could hardly stay still enough to balance himself on the railing that was stopping him from the fall that awaited him. The creaking and groaning of the metal bars was just enough to keep him at least remotely distracted from the assault he was receiving.

Shiki's mouth was at his neck again though and it was proving more and more difficult to not give into the pleasure he was starting to feel accumulate.

Akira didn't have much time to think anymore before a pair of teeth came clenching down onto the thin skin beneath them; earning a cry from the boy.

The constant shifting and leaning forward from Shiki, accompanied with the continuous but failed attempts to get his footing back; Akira's cock was being rubbed between the combating bodies making shivers run up his spine.

"No... Sto- AH-!" Akira half-moan half-shouted out.

This time Shiki had angled himself just right so he drove himself into the youngers' sweet spot.

Moans of rapture spilled out of Akira's lips as that same spot was hit every time Shiki thrusted back into him after pulling out almost all the way.

Heat and a heightened numbing feeling built up between his hips and in the pit of his belly making him arch his back and cling to Shiki for dear life; part of him still afraid he would fall backwards.

All of a sudden Akira's vision went hazy and he could see stars dance behind his closed lids as he reached his climax and came.

Shiki came hard inside him moments after upon feeling Akira's walls clench around his taught member. He let a husky grunt pass his lips as result.

Akira felt a sense of euphoria wash over him and his hands clung almost limply to Shiki's back.

Along with the relaxed feeling though, so too came a feeling of nausea and exhaustion. His head felt like it was swimming.

The faint sense of falling backwards was the last thing he was conscious of before passing out.


End file.
